


Red Spider's Lily

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [9]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, M/M, angsty feel after watch episode 40, hanakotoba, i try my best to write angst fic, jinaru, little bit spoiler episode 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "Zero-One!"
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Jin
Series: Hanakotoba [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Red Spider's Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Toei why you give me angsty feel for JinAru pair //sobbing
> 
> While I write this I hear this song ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GO26VZEpIo&list=PL9KYzLxFUAYLBM35U0wmYJUsmBD1qbk4_&index=1
> 
> I don't know if the feel of this fic reach you or not
> 
> Happy Reading Friends! ^-^/

“Zero-One!!” he shriek when saw Ark shoot Aruto. His eyes widened, he never felt this way, only one way to defeat Ark is gone. His precious human friend just dies in front of his eyes.

The feeling of despair eat his body.

 _No, no, no_ , Jin rush to Aruto, Jin shaking Aruto’s body, screaming his name over and over again. No response from him, his cheerful voice, his bright smile, gone in a second.

 _If you die … who can defeat Ark? What about your dreams? Please, don’t die…_ , Jin hugs Aruto tightly, from his eyes tears falling down to his cheeks, he can’t hear Aruto’s heartbeat anymore.

_I’m not strong enough, I can’t protect you … I’m sorry._

“Hmph, lowly humans cannot defeat me, all is according to my predictions.”

“Shut up!” he growled, despair feeling change into a rage, he will avenge Aruto’s dead if it’s mean he will die too because defied Ark. “I will stop you.”

“Don’t try to fight me Jin, you can’t avenge his death.”

“I will try until this body destroyed.”

“Interesting, then I will destroy your body instead of with that human.”

“Don’t you dare to touch him!”

Jin transforms and fights Ark, how many he tries dight against Ark, he always lost. Jin is terrified with Ark, however, he can’t lose to Ark. Weak doesn’t mean, he can’t defeat Ark.

“ARRGHH!”

Ark uses his power to slammed Jin to the ground without touching him.

“Urrghh…,” Jin still tries to stand, his two legs and his left hand can’t be move again.

“Jin, you’re so stubborn, just give up already.” Ark slam again Jin body to the ground.

“Arrrgh!” Why I’m so weak? I can’t protect my friend…, his right hand slowly trying to reach Aruto, hold Aruto’s left hand. “I’m sorry,” Jin closed his eyes slowly.

“Jin,”

Jin hears his voice again, his eyes open again. The town, that was destroyed by Ark gone, turned into a meadow. A tranquil meadow with flowers grow.

“Zero-One?”

He giggled, “You still call me like that?”

Jin never knows he can hear laughing again.

He smiling and stretch his hand out to Jin, “You tried your best, it’s okay, don’t feel sorry for being weak, you’re strong that’s why you can live until this day…,” Aruto silent for a moment, “this time we will be together … forever.”

Jin’s right hand reaching Aruto’s hand, hold it tightly like he doesn’t want to lose Aruto again. They lumber across the field, the meadow full of red spider’s lily. That flower really pays Jin’s attention.

“Zero-One, where are we going? We have to defeat Ark!”

Aruto stops and turned. His peridot looks closely at his ruby. Aruto stays silent.

“Zero-One, we have to go back, everyone needs us.”

Aruto just shook his head.

Jin looked around, when he looks at Aruto again, Aruto’s body becomes transparent, he too.

_“I’m sorry I can’t let you see me fulfill my dream.”_

Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew ... weird in the ending
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
